Café
by Cenizas
Summary: El café es un signo, un emblema; cada persona prefíere un tipo de café y no hay dos en el mundo que lo preparen igual. Un café; un carácter. Así de sencillo. Y ahora que ya no puede beber lo recuerda los diferentes sabores y ha cada uno de sus creadores.


**Sumary:** Un café; un carácter. Así de sencillo. Y ahora que ya no puede beber recuerda los diferentes sabores y ha cada uno de sus creadores. Todos los personajes.

**Disclaimer**: Lo unico que me pertenece es la idea. Solo tomo prestados a los personajes, y como me entere de que alguien me han vuelto ha plagiar va ha ver sus gónadas con sus propios ojos. ¿ Esta claro?

**Numero anti-plagio: **0909194558871

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aunque pueda parecer un tontería Gregori House adoraba el café.

Para House, el café era mas que un sabor, un aroma o una simple droga para mantenerse despierto. Como de costumbre el sarcástico doctor iba mas allá. El café era un signo, un emblema; cada persona prefería un tipo de café y no había dos en el mundo que lo prepararan igual. Un café; un carácter. Así de sencillo.

Tiene una fe ciega en esa teoría desde su época universitaria -pero a esa edad, no era precisamentecafé lo que bebía_-_deecho ya era un licenciado cuando la comprobó. Como no con los patitos; sus ratas de laboratorio; sus niños.

Aunque claro, actualmente este tipo de experimentos se habían aplazado, pues ahora House ha de estar atento, no puede dejar pasar ningún detalle de sus nuevos subordinados, debe estudiarlos; al fin y al cabo debe conocer los perfectamente, por el bien del trabajo y sus _pacientes. _

Y esque ahora se veía obligado a empezar de cero, y había tantos detalles que explorar… ¡Cuánto trabajo! Por suerte tenia las horas que tan sabiamente le pagaba sus dictadora favorita para averiguar lo…

Volviendo al tema del café que nos desviamos, mientras observa como Taub maneja con inseguridad sus manos de perfecto cirujano sobre la maquina de café (_que coño antes esto lo hacían mis empleados)_ y observa a Kuttner aguantar una sonrisa divertida, House hace memoria de la cantidad de personas que han pasado por esa fantástica (y costosa, pero… ¿para que esta el presupuesto para uniformes de enfermería?) maquina de café y de sus preferencias;

El primero en estrenarla (a parte de el mismo por supuesto) fue el oncologo James Wilson, quien en vez de producir un café negro – ideal para el Borboun- como le le había ordenado, estreno una función que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Por ello cuando sus labios probaron algo que no sabia a alcohol le miro interrogativamente. _Café cortado; al menos que algo tenga sentido entre tus locuras, no? _Idiota.

Claro que era de esperar que fuera así, al fin y al cabo eso significaba ser James Wilson; el equilibrio perfecto e inalterable. La suavidad que mece, el corte exacto que arrulla la ira e introduce la alegría. El hombro que aguanta, la mano que empuja. El único hombre que puedes despreciar y necesitar a la vez, como el café que crea; amargo y dulce, aquel sabor que repele y atrae en un solo sorbo.

Poco después las manos temblorosas y poco acostumbradas de Robert Chase intentaron producir algo parecido a café con leche. La experiencia acabo en desastre con una amenaza de despido -y cinco años después sigue preguntando se porque no lo hizo-.

Dejando claro que el café no estaba echo para Chase, House se intrigo por la bebida predilecta de media mañana del Inmunologo. Sabia que solía beber zumos o, si otro lo preparaba, algo de café, el que fuera y como fuera, pero era evidente que este no era de su agrado y que debía existir otra predilección.

No tardo demasiado en descubrir lo; una mañana que extrañamente llego temprano -la pierna parecía dispuesta a hacerle arrasar con todas las vicodinas de aquí a Cancun- descubrió algo impensable; A Robert Chase le brillaban los ojos como a un niño y agarraba una taza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por supuesto se posiciono de manera que el no le viera, pera poder espiarle. Aunque eso no era difícil; podría haberse despelotado y haber entrado en el despacho en bolas que seguramente no hubiera reparado en el. Y esque Chase estaba disfrutando de su momento favorito del día; su taza de chocolate. Absurdo e infantil; pero la vida es una ironía.

Desde que descubrió que la maquina del despacho podía hacer que su chocolate oliera a café, como pasaba con la delicia que preparaba su madre -las veces que el alcohol le permitía recordar que tenia un hijo- se levantaba cada mañana temprano y conseguía su tan ansiado chocolate perfumado; mas de una vez se había planteado la idea de raptar la fabulosa maquina, pero entre que no sabia manejar la y que House seria capaz de remover cielo y tierra para encontrarla, tuvo que contentarse con llegar temprano cada mañana. Y a House eso le divertía una barbaría, aunque no tanto como los bigotes que Chase poseía después de apartar su tan ansiada taza.

No hace falta estar en el despacho del tan eminente, y capullo, doctor House para adivinar que tipo café preferido de la Doctora Alison Cameron; dulce y esponjoso como ella misma, el capuchino parecía estar echo para definir la. Extremadamente suave y excesivamente azucarado (le encantaba el concepto de doble de azúcar) la taza de Alisson era el reflejo de su carácter.

House aun podía recordar el día que visualizo la primera y ultima mueca en su rostro, asqueada al descubrir que su adorado doble de azúcar, hábilmente manipulado por un doctor cotilla, se había transformado en doble de sal. Una cara realmente para inmortalizar.

Apesar de que las bebidas suaves no eran lo suyo, House, -sin que nadie lo supiera- robaba a hurtadillas un poco de esa exquisita esponjosidad; el también tenia derecho a ponerse un sentimental, no?

A estas alturas, ya debéis haber adivinado que un cajón del despacho estaba destinado únicamente a guardar la mas variada colección de tarros, ¿verdad? Podeis encontrar de casi cualquier tipo o marca, porque a todo el mundo le gusta variar y House sera un jefe cabron, pero con buen gusto.

Por ello cuando advirtieron – con varios días de retraso, por cierto- que una nueva un nuevo bote había aparecido nadie se extraño, hasta que leyeron la marca, claro; ¿Coffe Steal? ¡Aquello no era café, era una porquería! Que ademas de mala barrio bajera.... ¡Joder; como su ultima adquisición!

Pues si, tal vez por nostalgia, tal vez por masoquismo, de vez en cuando Foreman preparaba un liquido negro y espeso, que no esque fuera café autentico; esque era café sin limpiar... Así que imaginaros la amargura que destilaba.

Ni siquiera todo el azúcar del despacho y el star – el de oncologia, por supuesto- eran capaces de hacer que aquel liquido espeso pasara por la garganta de sus compañeros. Y en el fondo Foremon se enorgullecía marcando la evidente diferencia.

Sinceramente a House le daba igual el tipo de café que prepararan, siempre que estuviera a primera hora sobre su mesa. Fuera el que fuera, de la marca que sea y echo por cualquiera acabaría mezclado con alcohol en la taza y se uniría a la vicodina de su estomago. Vale, la combinación era una bomba atómica, pero House es House; parece que nada todo le resbala.

O le resbalaba. Semanas después, sentado en una mecedora, con un bata blanca – de_ paciente_- recuerda la ultima bebida que tomo en el hospital; Café de Montecarlo, la mayor tentación que ha probado.

Porque este es _diferente,_ es la esencia pura del café; la suavidad mezclado con la amargura, la textura áspera sobre las caricias al paladar. Son los recuerda que evoca, retazos de una vida mejor: Dos piernas, una juventud, algo de alegría; el recuerdo de Greg, el hombre que cada vez se hunde mas en las sombras.

Sentado en el sofá de un despacho que no es suyo, bebiendo del único baso que comparte, toma la taza de unas manos mas suaves y bebe para luego devolverla a su procedencia. Y juntos evocan el pasado sin necesidad de palabras, donde ser infeciologo y decana aun era un sueño; porque ella es la única que aun recuerda al autentico Greg y una vez cada quince días ambos le revivían.

Pero ahora sin cortado, ni chocolate, ni capuchino, sin café barato, alcohol o Montecarlo, inmóvil en la silla, sueña;

Que suplica perdón a _James_ y le agradece que siempre este hay; al pie del cañón, manteniendo el fino equilibrio de su cordura.

Que se acerca a _Robert _ y le abraza; le permitirá que vuelva hacerse a la maquina

Que busca a _Alison_ y le pide que vuelva; quiere probar de nuevo esa suavidad

Que mira a _Eric _con todo orgullo que siente hacia el y el le devuelve la mirada, quiere decirle que entre ambos terminaran con ese maldito mejunje

Que romperá las barreras y comunicara a su equipo – _Remy, Chris, ¿__Lawrence?_- lo que significara para el. Que les dará a probar el alcohol que tan bien esconde.

Que la llama _Lisa_ y deja que rescate al verdadero_ Greg_; quiere sentir de nuevo la tentación.

Pero entonces despierta. Sin café alguno ni vicodina.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recien descubierto xD

Estaba guardado en mi ordenador desde.... el ultimo capitulo de House casi. Esque estoy limpiando el disco, y al paso que voy encontrare petroleo xD

No me gusta demasiado – le sobran cortes como este quizas- pero me apetecia subir algo de House y este es el menos patético ( imaginaos los demas)

¿En serio hay que repetir lo de los review? Nose, a todos nos gusta que nos dejen uno, y la mejor forma de que la gente coja la costumbre es predicar con el ejemplo, así que ya sabéis.

Haber si me animo y subo algo mas, aunque sea por aburrimiento.

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
